


late surprise

by phasmophilia



Series: hey tom look it's the them [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Gift Giving, High School, M/M, Nonbinary Tanaka Gundham, Waa, and soda just cares abt his partner, gundham just cares abt their bf, once again i write this w no dr3 knowledge or chisa knowledge, slight angst, the fact that that isnt an official tag is ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasmophilia/pseuds/phasmophilia
Summary: in which gundham overthinks their boyfriend's absence. it's not that bad.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: hey tom look it's the them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	late surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SOUDAMCORE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOUDAMCORE/gifts).



gundham stared out the window of the classroom, feeling maga-z roll around in their scarf. usually, them and kazuichi met up in the hallway on the way to class, and got to chat and hold one another's hands as they walked to the room.

today was different. their boyfriend wasn't in the hall. he hadn't showed up at all yet. this left gundham a bit worried, but when they asked their seat neighbor, hajime, his thoughts on it, the brunette said not to be concerned.

"everyone wakes up late at least a few times, right?" the ultimate reserve course student shrugged. "he'll come rushing in soon enough." that's what hajime thought, maybe, but something itched at the back of their mind, making them fret despite the reassurance. it hadn't been enough to ease them quite yet.

what if someone had put a curse on kazuichi, making it so he couldn't get out of bed? what if he'd had a bad nightmare, and couldn't leave his room out of fear? what if he was in danger? did he need gundham? should they go--

fuyuhiko chimed in, seeing how they were playing with their scarf and zoning out. "do you really think you wouldn't know if something happened to kazuichi?" the blonde reminded.

reassurance from fuyuhiko seemed to help them snap out of it. _kazuichi was okay, he had to be._ "you have a point, fuyuhiko. despite your lack of third eye vision, it seems you have good perception..." gundham responded. it seemed his worries had been slightly tamed. he just had to be patient-- his partner would arrive in time.

fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "whatever, dude," but even with his blase verbal response, he seemed to be glad he could relax his friend's nerves.

and those two had been right, of course. gundham often worried too much about those close to them. despite their way of interacting with the world being so odd, they were quite a sweetheart, who tended to want to protect his group with undying passion.

pink hair sprinted through the door. "i'm here!" that squeaky voice rang out, making sure the teacher knew he wasn't late. right after he'd made it, after all, the bell rung out. chisa's eyes bore into him, but she kept a smile. _a fierce queen of the classroom, ruling over mortals with an iron fist and a feather-soft tongue._ they could respect that.

"hey, sorry for being, um, late, gundham. i hope i didn't stress you out, dude," kazuichi muttered, setting down two items on gundham's desk. before the noirette could react, kazuichi rushed to sit down in his own seat, behind gundham.

the two items were an envelope with their name, written as neatly as souda could manage, and a present, messily wrapped in highlighter yellow wrapping paper. gundham would cringe at the color choice before, but now that they'd known kazuichi long enough, and had fallen for him and all his brightness… they looked at the eyesore of a color fondly now.

they leaned against the chair, opening the envelope first.

**gundham,**

**hey i know you haven't been able to get your devas many treats lately and i wasn't able to get much but i wanted you to be happy and i know your ~~hamsters~~ devas make you happy when they are happy and so i went and got these for you and i hope they aren't poisonous sorry if they are i love you**

**\- kaz**

gundham blinked. _what…?_ they supposed they'd need to open the gift to understand completely.

and so they did. they unwrapped it quietly, as to not distract their neighbors who were listening much more attentively to chisa. they… clearly couldn’t relate. not right now.

when they opened the gift, they were quite surprised to find sunflower seeds-- the expensive kind, that they get their devas only when they have plenty of spare pocket change.

spare pocket change that they… weren't sure kazuichi possessed. they stared in awe at the gift. had their partner really gone through all that effort, spent all this money on too-expensive sunflower seeds… for them?

they turned to see kazuichi. the pinkette's face heated up when they met eyes, and chisa called gundham's attention back before he could try to say something.

… they'd thank the other graciously later.

**Author's Note:**

> that letter is the best thing i've written


End file.
